Desperately In Love With You
by MidnightsFantasy
Summary: Joey, a teenager who lives with an extremely abusive father. Mai, a teenager who longs to find love and happiness. The two come together. And all heck breaks loose. Mai x Joey COMPLETE
1. Joey's So Called Home

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Hi everyone! This story is for all of you Joey x Mai lovers. This is my first Mai x Joey story so bear with me. Well, here we go!  
  
The sun arose in the crystal blue sky. Spring in Domino was as beautiful as ever. The lives of the people was as normal as you would expect it to be. Families who had said good-bye to their children as they headed off to school. But the difference was that even though you would think every teenager had a wonderful family, then your wrong. Joey Wheeler for example.  
  
Joey was quite attractive and was a tough street kid. Joey had wonderful friends and would do anything for them. But behind all of what seems to be a good life, was who he lived with. His father. Now you would expect Joey to have a loving father. Well, that's not true. Joey's parents divorced a long time ago. After that, his father treated Joey as if he were trash.  
  
Joey's father was abusive, and didn't care if it was his own son. That's why Joey was so tough. He had to protect himself. Usually his father would come home drunk from all of the bars he went to with his friends. He has done so many horrible things to Joey. Joey's father fought him, beat him, and has raped him once before. Joey always wished he were dead instead of living in this place.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Joey was hesitant to answer.  
  
"Answer me you good for nothing boy!"  
  
"Coming dad."  
  
Joey hated to call him his father. He didn't deserve to be Joey's father. Not for the way he treated Joey. Joey was just thankful that his sister Serinity wasn't here. Because his father would have hurt her the most. Joey walked down the stairs and saw his father waiting for him at the bottom.  
  
"Where have you been!?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Doing what?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So that's why it took so damn long for you to come down here!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want want you to get your ass out of here and to school! Now!"  
  
Joey quickly ran to get his backpack and fled from the house before his father hit him. Joey finally made it to school and saw all of his friends. He was releived to see them.  
  
"Yo Yug!"  
  
"Hey Joey!"  
  
"How ya been?"  
  
"Awsome Joey! You?"  
  
"Man, tired but good."  
  
Joey's friends never knew that his dad was abusive. He was afraid that if he told them, they would leave him. The rest of the day went good until Joey got home. He noticed that his dad was on the couch. He started to talk to Joey. Joey could tell that he was drunk by his speech. Joey knew what was going to happen since his father was drunk.  
Joey tried to run from his father but he was too fast. Joey's arm was twisted behind his back. Joey fell to his knees.  
  
"Well, what have we got here. "  
  
"Please...stop."  
  
"Oh yes, my son."  
  
"Dad...stop this...NOW!"  
  
"Stop your bitchn' you worthless boy!"  
  
"Why don't you love me like fathers love their sons?"  
  
"Who could ever love you? Not even a girl would love you."  
  
Joey knew his father was right. How could a girl ever love him. Who could love him?  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Hello people. How ya doin'?  
  
Joey: Dude, you've never met my father! You don't even know what he's like!  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Shut up Joey! This is my story and I can do whatever I please to do with my story! I could turn you into a 15 year old girl! How would you like that?  
  
Joey: Man you're irritable!  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: You just caught me on a very bad day. And if you were a girl, you would understand.  
  
Joey: Okay, I'm not going to ask.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Good.  
  
Mai: Leave a review.  
  
Joey:(Drooling) 


	2. Mai's Lonelyness

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: I'd like to say thanks to i-love-bakura1489. Thank you so much for the wonderful review!  
  
Yami: Joey told me your writing a story with him in it.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Yep. Are you happy it's not you?  
  
Yami: Yeah. I noticed ti's tragedy. Does Joey die?  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Maybe.  
  
Joey: You better not!  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Whatever. Anyway, i-love-bakura1489, if you message me again, could you please tell me of a good girl you think bakura/ryou should be with. Thanks ! Now let's start the story.  
  
If Joey thought that his life was lonesome, then he's wrong. 16 year old Mai, is a lonely only child that longs for someone that cares about her. She was always alone. Not even her own parents spent much time with her. She was all alone.  
  
Mai is ver attractive and could catch any teenage boy's eye. Her long, delicate blonde hair flowed to her waist. Sure she had a few boyfriends but they loved her for only her looks. She wanted someone who loved her for who she was. Not just because she was pretty. But she knew that that would never happen. Her only friends and love were duel monsters. But deep in her heart, she knew that they weren't real.  
  
"Why? Why do I have to be so alone?"  
  
Mai said as she looked out of her window at the sunset.  
  
"Maybe someone will want to be my friend. What am I thinking? No one has ever wanted to be firends with me because I get all of the guys. They boys only love me for my beauty. Sure my duel monsters deck is my friend but...but..."  
  
Mai's fists slammed into the wall. Tears formed in her deep magenta eyes.  
  
"THEY AREN'T REAL! WHY DO I BOTHER WITH THINKING THAT I CAN BE LOVED AND CARED ABPUT WHEN I HAVE NOTHING! WHAT'S THE USE!"  
  
Gentle, warm tears streamed down her face. She slid to he knees on the floor. Her cries were the only sound that echoed through the room. Once her tears had subsided, she climbed into bed and fell asleep. She was in a fitful sleep until a dream plagued her mind.  
  
Mai's dream  
  
She was in a house. But it wasn't her home. She walked out of the room and saw a blonde, teen crying. She walked up to him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
The boy looked at her with chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
She looked at hima and saw horrible cuts, brusies, and red marks all over him. His clothes were torn and tattered.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"My father abuses me. He always says that I'm worthless. I asked him why he didn't love me like other fathers did. He told me that no one could ever love me. Not even a gril could love me."  
  
Mai felt an overwhelming saddness and extended a hand to the boy. He looked up and saw the hand reached out for him.  
  
"Take my hand. And I will lead you to happiness."  
  
The teen took her hand and followed her.  
  
End of Dream  
  
Mai awoke and couldn't believe the dream she had just had. She saw the amber sky and got got dressed for the day ahead.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Awww, poor my. Did that story in her dream sound familiar?  
  
Yami & Yugi:(Eating popcorn)  
  
Pharaoh's Egyotian Arabian: Hey! Save me some!  
  
Yami: Sorry, your the one writing it.  
  
Yugi: And we're the ones reading it. Alone with the other readers.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Evil people.  
  
Seto: Leave a review everybody. 


	3. Park Meeting

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: I'm so so so sorry about the late update! As a treat, I'm going to add more chapters.  
But first, I' d like to thank these reviewers...

Flame Swordsman- Thanks for the awsome reviews. I'm going to try to make my chapters longer. I was on a spelling fritz that day so I made some horrible spelling mistakes. If you didn't notice, when I typed 'No girl would ever love me.', instead of girl, I put gril.

Okay, let's go to the story.  
I'm going to switch back and forth between Mai and Joey.

Mai walked out of her house and down the sidewalk to the park. She thought that the park might give her some company.

'I wish I wasn't so alone. But, that dream was very different. Why was there a boy who said that he needed help too?  
It doesn't make any sense. Could there possibly be someone out there who is in desperate need of someone to be with?  
Just like me?'

These thoughts plagued her mind as she passed people on the streets.

Joey awoke to an odd smell. It smelled so bitter, and vile. Joey opened his eyes from his sleep, and saw his father staring at him. He had a grin on his face that Joey wasn't to sure about.

"W-what do you want?"

His father's grin crept wider on his face. Then he started to walk torwards Joey.

Mai's thoughts kept bugging her. She sat down on a park bench. She looked up at the blue sky. She saw the birds fly overhead. There wasn't any people at the park today. The only sound were the leaves being rustled by the wind. A cool,  
gentle breeze flew by her. Making her blonde hair twist and twirl.

'At least it's peaceful.'

But she still felt alone. She wanted to be with someone. Not by herself. She closed her eyes and imagined about the boy that was in her dream. She imagined herself in his arms. His blonde hair delicatly touching her face. Mai felt the warmness that his body gave off. She didn't feel alone.

Mai opened her eyes and saw that he was not there. Her happiness was crushed as she let the sadness take over her.  
A small tear went down her cheek.

'Why me? I wish that the boy that was in my dreams come and take me away. Away from the saddness I feel.'

Joey's father advanced on him. Joey tried to get away, but it was too late. He grabbed Joey and threw him down on the bed again. Joey could smell the alcohol on his father's breath. But this time, it was worse. His father's speech was so slurred, Joey couldn't understand what he was saying.

Joey was pinned down. He couldn't move. He was scared. Joey didn't know what his father was going to do.

"What are you doing?!"

His father didn't say a word, all he did was start to hurt his son.

Joey's scream echoed through the apartment. As the pain was so unbearable. When his father was done with hurting Joey,  
he passed out. Joey, however, was bleeding, with red marks all over him, and was very sore. He couldn't beleive at what his father had done to him.

"H-he r-ra-ra..."

Joey's words trailed off as he got up, and grabbed some clothes that had tears in them. Joey switched clothes, and ran outside. Joey ran as fast as he could until finally he had no strength left in him. He ran into the park and collapsed on the grass.

Mai got up from where she was sitting and started to walk home. Until she saw a teenage boy collapsed onto the ground.  
She ran over to him. She turned him over so she could see his face. She gasped at what she saw.

'He looks like the boy from my dream. I have to help him. He looks awful.'

She picked Joey up with all of her strength and carried him home. When she got home, she laid Joey down on her bed.  
Mai bandaged his arm from a deep gash in it. She let Joey sleep. After a while, Joey awoke to find himself in a bed.  
He quickly tried to jump up, but yelled in pain as his arm started to ache.

'Where am I?'

Joey turned to a sound of a door opening. He saw a young woman about his age standing in the doorway.

"Sorry I scared you."

"That's alright. Who are you? And what am I doing here? I thought I was in the park."

"Well, you were in the park until I found you collapsed on the ground. So I brought you here. My name is Mai, and you?"

"Joey. Thank you for taking me in."

"No problem. You were hurt pretty bad. What happened to you?"

"My father abuses me."

"Yeah, I can see that. But what did he do to you?"

"He...he..."

Joey started to whisper.

"He raped me."

Mai's hand was on her mouth as she heard these words.

"Well, you know, you don't have to go back to him. You can stay here with me if you want."

Joey's eyes lit with happiness.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Joey leaned forward and hugged Mai. He couldn't beleive it. He was finally free.

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Awww! So cute! Hmmm... wonder what's gonna happen? Don't know.

Marik & Yami Marik: Hi!

Yami: Oh Ra, what are the nutcases doing here?

Marik: Hey! We're not nutcases!

Yami Marik: I am!

Yugi: XX

Yami: Isn't that the truth.

Mai: Leave a review!

Joey: (Drooling) 


	4. First Kiss

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Man, I feel bad for what I did to Joey.

Joey: Yeah, you made my father rape me!

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Well, I had to find something for your father to do to you.

Joey: You butt head!

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Shut It! You should be happy that I'm pairing you with Mai! How would you like me to put you with Tea or Ishizu! Or make you with a yaoi couple!

Joey: ? What's yaoi?

Seto: Don't ask.

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Anyway, let's get on with the fic shall we?

Over the next few weeks, life was going good for Joey and Mai. In that time, the two seemed to have grown attached to each other. They loved to spend time together. So one night, they decided to go into town and go to one of the dance clubs. As they entered, people were dancing and having a good time. There was loud music and lights. The colors were flying everywhere about the dancefloor. The two went onto the floor and had a good time.

Later that night, about 2 hours later, they left the dance club.

"Man, I've never been to a night club before. That was alot of fun Mai. Thanks for takin' me."

"Anytime Joey! That was alot of fun. Let's get home and get some rest. I think we deserve some rest."

"Yeah, I'm up with that."

For some reason, the summer night was very brisk and cold. A spine-chilling gust blew past them. Mai shivered from the wind. Joey placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"We'll be home soon, Mai."

"I can't wait."

As they were walking, thay saw a man walking torwards them. The two felt that he was no threat, when he actually was.  
Once they were beside of him, the man grabbed Mai and ran off into an alley.

"Mai! Hang on!"

Joey dashed after the man. He ran down the same alley that the man had gone through.

"Mai! Where are you?"

No answer.

Joey was beginning to worry.

'Where has he taken her?'

Joey ran down some side streets in a desperate attempt to find her. Soon all hope was lost for asd he could not find Mai. But he knew he couldn't give up. If he did, then who knows what could happen to Mai. He had to keep looking. For Mai's sake. Suddenly, an ear shattering scream pieced the silent night. He followed the voice. The screams kept getting louder.

He turned down a side streets and stood in horror at what he saw. He saw the man who had taken Mai. He had her cornered in the alley.

"Mai!"

"Joey! Help me!"

"I'm coming!"

The man pulled out a knife and held it against her throat.

"Stop right where you are or she gets it!"

Joey stopped immediately. He knew that voice. He knew how sinister that voice could become. Joey started to attack him.  
The man dropped the knife and Mai. Joey threw a punch at him and knocked him to the ground. Mai scrambled over behind of Joey.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is far from over Wheeler! You'll die by the next nightfall!"

"I doubt that. But if you touch Mai again, then you'll be the one getting hurt!"

"We'll see."

The man disappeared into the darkness. Joey turned to look at Mai. Mai looked at Joey with a look of shock.

"Joey, I...I..."

"Hush Mai. It's okay. You're safe now."

Mai smiled at him. Joey smiled back, but saw her holding her upper left arm.

"Mai, let me see your arm."

Mai removed her hand. Joey saw a slash in her arm.

"We need to get you home, Mai."

"Okay, Joey. Let's go."

Joey and Mai walked home together. As soon as they got home, Joey wrapped Mai's arm.

"Thanks Joey. For saving my life."

"No problem. I couldn't just let him take you could I?"

"Well, no. But I have one way to thank you."

Joey sat on the couch beside of Mai. He turned his head torward her.

"How are you going to thank me?"

"Like this."

Mai leaned forward and kissed Joey. Joey was a little shocked and couldn't think of how to react. After a second,  
Mai didn't feel Joey react. So she started to pull away. Joey, not wanting to break the kiss, leaned torwards her and deepened the kiss. After what seemed like forever, the two parted. They stared at each other.

"I'm going to bed Joey. Night!"

"Night Mai!"

They both went into their rooms and drifted to sleep. Joey's sleep was peaceful, whereas Mai's were treacherous.  
Her dreams were nightmares that wouldn't leave her alone.

Mai's Nightmare  
She was in the alley with that man that had kidnapped her. She kept screaming for Joey, but he never came. He was nowhere in sight. Mai was scared.

"Seems that boy isn't coming for you. Now I can finish what I started awhile ago!"

The man held Mai down and pulled out the knife. He brought the knife down and killed her. All Mai saw was black.  
Just black.

End Of Nightmare  
Mai jumped with a start and awoke from this horrible nightmare. She decided to go see Joey. Mai walked to Joey's room and hoped that he was stll awake. When she opened his door, she saw him peacefully sleeping.

"Maybe I should just go back to bed."

Joey's eyes slowly opened. Mai saw Joey awake.

"Mai? Whatcha doin' up so early. It's 2:oo in the morning."

"I'm sorry Joey. I was having bad dreams and they bothered me. I just came here to look for some comfort."

"Oh...well, you can stay in here if you want. I don't mind."

"I don't want to be in the way Joey."

"You're not in the way. It's okay, you can sleep here if you want."

"Thank you Joey."

"Sure, won't bother me any."

Mai walked over to the other side of Joey's bed and crawled in with him. Joey smiled and they both went back to sleep.  
Since it was cold that night, Mai began to shake. Joey awoke from Mai's shaking. He tapped her shoulder.

"Mai, are you okay?"

"I-I'm just c-c-cold."

"Come here."

Mai came closer to Joey. Joey rolled on his side facing Mai. Once Mai came close enough, he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close to him. Mai remembered about the boy in her dream. He was real. It was Joey. Mai rested her head on Joey's chest. Instantly, she fell asleep.

When she awoke that morning, she was in the same position that she had fell asleep in. For some reason, Mai couldn't her head. Then she realized why. Joey's cheek was on her head. She smiled and went back to sleep.

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Okay, Patricia, I know you're reading this so yes I did make them sleep together, but I didn't make anything happen. So don't kill me.

Mai: Well, at least Joey doesn't drool when he sleeps.

Joey: ZZZ...

Mai: Ugh! All he can do is eat and sleep.

Seto: Yeah.

Yami: Psycho!

Yami Marik: Pinhead!

Yami: Dingbat!

Yami Marik: Gay Pharaoh!

Yami: What! I'm not gay!

Yami Marik: Yes you are!

Caroline: I am!

Yami, Yami Marik, Seto, Mai, and Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: xx

Patricia: Okay, that's just plain freaky.

Joey: ZZZ...

Caroline: I'm just joking.

Amy: How can we trust you?

Caroline: Because I'm trustworthy!

Laura: Yeah right!

Caroline: Really I am trustworthy! Clodaugh, am I trustworthy?

Clodaugh: I haven't known you long as they have, so I'm taking their side.

Caroline: Lindsey?

Lindsey: Umm...

Caroline: Why don't you all trust me?

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Because we can't. I'll see you all at school tomorrow anyway. If you all haven't noticed,  
these are all of my friends at Charleston Catholic. See you all later. In the meantime...

Lindsey, Patircia, Caroline, Laura, Amy, Clodaugh, Yami Marik, Yami, Mai, Seto, and Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian:

Leave A Review!

Joey: ZZZ... 


	5. Taken

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Sorry for the late update everyone.

Seto: Like I care.

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: You will care about the next story I'm making because you are in it!

Seto: ?! You lie!

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: I'm not! So don't try anything stupid.

Seto: Whatever.

Yugi:(Running around like a banchie)

Yami:(Walks in and looks very tired)

Ishizu: What's gotten into you? You look wore out.

Yami: Yugi ate a lot of sugar last night. He kept me up all night playing a stupid game.

Yugi: Yeah!Yeah!Yeah! Had a lotta fun! Hee hee!

Joey: What did he want to play?

Yami: Mr. Bucket.

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Well, let's go on with the story while we calm Yugi down.

When Joey woke up that morning, he saw Mai right up against him. Joey smiled and laid there with Mai in his arms.

'Mai looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Like an angel of God that has answered my prayers.'

He felt Mai start to move beside of him. He gazed down and saw her violet eyes open. She looked up and saw that Joey was awake also. They smiled at each other.

"What do you want to do today?"

"How about we go around town and do some stuff?"

"Sounds good to me Mai."

"Great, let's get ready."

Mai sat up and Joey did also. Joey kissed Mai's cheek and got up to get dressed. Mai left the bed and went to her room to change also.

'Why do I always feel safe around Joey? I haven't been alone when he's around. I'm glad he's with me.'

Joey was thinking the same thing. But he was glad that she was around too. As they left the house, they went to countless stores. Finally after a day of shopping around, the two settled down for dinner. It was an Italian resturant.  
(A.N. Patricia, I know that this is your kind of restraunt.)

"Joey?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like to say thank you. For staying with me and taking care of me."

"Anytime Mai. You know, I have never been happier with anyone accept you."

"Do you mean that Joey?"

"Absolutely Mai. All of my life, I had been abused."

"Why are you abused? You're a good person Joey."

Joey took in a deep breath. Then he began his story. On how his mother had left with his sister because of his father.  
His father was furious and took everything out on joey when he was just 9 years old. He told Mai everything that his father had done to him. Even most recently. Mai sat in her chair, in complete disbelief.

"Oh, Joey...I wished I would've know. Then I could've saved you a long time ago."

Mai started to cry. Joey lifted a hand to her face and wiped away the tears that fell.

"It's okay, Mai."

"No it's not okay. I was very lonely when I was a kid too. No one ever cared about me. My parents never spent time with me. So I became a loner. Until I found you. Then my whole life changed."

Joey took Mai's hand.

"Mai, since you came into my life, the whole world I knew changed. I finally found someone I care about and I know that this same person cares about me. But we're not alone anymore. Never again."

They got up, paid for their dinner, and walked home. When they got home, they got a shower and went to bed. Joey was wide awake. He laid there and wished that Mai was beside of him. He missed the warmth that she gave. He wanted to be with her. Just then Mai came into Joey's room.

"Joey? I'm sorry to bother you again. I was..."

"Come on over. You can sleep here."

Mai smiled and got in beside of Joey. She scooted right next to him. Joey put his arm around Mai's waist and pulled her close. When Mai looked up at Joey, he leaned hid head forward and kissed her deeply. They were enjoying one another's company. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Mai snuggled up against Joey and kept her in his strong arms.

The night was calm and quiet. But that calmness, was about to break. There was a click downstairs. Joey woke up when he heard the click. Joey started to get up to see what it was. He opened the door slowly and peered downstairs. He saw his father and another man with him.

"Seach upstairs! I'll go with you."

"Yeah, Mai will pay if she's staying with another."

Joey ran back into the room and he saw Mai sitting up.

"Joey? What's wrong?"

"My father's found us. Along with your ex-boyfriend."

"Joey, what are we going to do?"

"Their after me. I won't let them hurt you. I promise."

Joey locked the door to their room and jumped back in bed with Mai. He hid Mai beside of him.

"Mai, if they find us, I might not come back. They're going to take me."

"Joey, I don't want them to take you. I love you!"

"I know Mai. And I love you."

They heard the doorknob being jolted around. Joey started to cry.

"Mai, they've found us."

"No."

"Mai, please do one last thing for me."

"What Joey! Tell me!"

Joey leaned forward and kissed her deeply. It seemed only seconds until the door couldn't take anymore. The door opened.  
Showing the couple in plain sight. But they didn't care. Joey's father was infuriated.

"You bastard! I can't believe you! Then again, I told you that you would die next nightfall."

Joey's father and the man grabbed Joey's upper arms and pulled him away from Mai, breaking their last kiss.

"Goodbye Mai."

"No! Joey! Please don't take him!"

The two men paid no mind to Mai as they drug Joey out of the room. Mai looked at Joey and started to cry.

"Joey!"

Joey looked up at the girl whom he loved so much.

"I'm sorry Mai."

As soon as they came, they were gone. Mai screamed for Joey at the top of her lungs.

Joey's arms were tied roughly behind his back and was thrown into the backseat of the car. Joey was only glad that Mai was safe. Even though he might never get to see her again.

'Mai, I'm sorry I had to leave you. But I couldn't let them take you. I love you with all of my heart and I always will.  
Nothing will tear us apart.'

Joey's thoughts were trailed off as the passanger talked to him.

"What are you doing with my girl, you bitch!?"

Joey remained silent.

"She's mine you here me! Ain't no damn street boy takin' my girl!"

"She'll never be yours! Ya got that? You only loved her for her looks! While I love her for who she is!"

"Mai's a tough girl and deserves a person like me! Not you!"

Joey glared at his father.

"Why did you come after me?"

"Because I made a deal with Mai's ex-boyfriend. I told him that if he would help me get you, then I'd give him Mai."

"That's the deal! I'm going to go see her tonight and I have a little something for her! It's something she doesn't want!"

Joey looked frightened and mad at the same time.

"What are you going to do to her?!"

"Think Joey."

Joey thought and he became scared for Mai's sake.

"Are you going to..."

"Yes I am Joey! Then we'll truley be a couple! Ha ha ha!"

"Why the hell are you doing that to Mai?! What if she doesn't want it!?"

"Well too bad for her then!"

"No!"

Joey wanted to go to Mai and tell her what this demon was going to do to her, but there was no way he could.

'No, I can't let him do this to her. But what can I do?'

Joey let tears fall freely from his face. He was worried about her. If she didn't want childern, then why force her?  
Joey didn't want this to happen.

"I tell you what Joey, when I go to Mai's house, I'm going to take you with me!"

"No! I won't let you do this! I'll kick your ass if you touch her!"

"You're in no position to make threats!"

'No, I don't want to see Mai raped by this man. I couldn't take it knowing that she was in pain. The same way I was when my father had raped me. I don't want to see her tears, hear her screaming my name for me to save her.'

The rest of the trip went smoothly. Joey was trembling when they came to a stop.  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: What in the hell am I doing!

Seto: Don't know don't care.

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Seto, what did I tell you?

Seto: Shutting up.

Joey: (laughing) Who's the dog now!?

Seto: (GRRRRRR)

Joey: Eeep!

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Leave a review! 


	6. Together As One

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Hi everyone! I need some help from you all. Since this story is really getting wordy,  
should I change the rating to R or keep it at PG-13? Tell me people! I need some help! Also, should this story have a sequel? I thinkin' about it, but I'm not sure. Well, enough blabbing. On with the story!

Mai sat on the bed and cried. The memories kept coming back to her.

"Mai, they've found us."

"No."

"Their going to take me."

"I don't want you to go Joey."

They heard the doorknob being jolted around. Joey started to cry.

"Mai, there's one more thing I'd like you to do for me."

"What! Tell me Joey!"

Joey leaned forward and kissed her very deeply. It only seemed like seconds to where the door couldn't take anymore.  
The door opened. Exposing the couple. But they didn't care. They were enjoying one another's company.

Then Joey was pulled away from Mai, breaking their kiss.

"Joey, I need you. Joey! Come back!"

But Joey never came back. Soon Mai heard footsteps. She turned her head to see who it was.

"Joey? Is it you?"

"No."

The voice seemed awfully familiar to Mai, but she couldn't place who's voice it was.

"Mai, it's me. Devin, your ex-boyfriend."

"Devin! What are you doing here?! I don't love you! I love Joey and you took him away from me!"

"Exactly. I wanted you and now I have you."

"I'll never be yours!"

"That's the same thing Joey said. But you are mine."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"If you come quitely to my demands, then I won't hurt Joey."

"Where is he? Tell me!"

Devin grinned and called for someone. Mai saw Joey being held by another guy.

"Joey!"

"Mai! Let go of me you ass!"

"Let go of him you monster!"

"Mai, this is my father."

Mai gasped at Joey's words.

"Why do you do this to your own son? It's not his fault your wife left you, it's yours!"

"Mai! Please, don't fight him! He'll kill you!"

Devin pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it up against Joey's throat.

"Now, if you give into my demands, I won't kill Joey."

"I'll do anything. Just don't hurt him."

Joey started to cry. He knew what this monster was going to do to her.

"Mai! He's going to rape you!"

"You bastard!"

Devin jumped at Joey but stopped short as Mai grabbed him and flung him to the side. Devin recovered and knocked Mai down.  
He held her down by her wrists. Mai struggled to get out of his grip, but it was no use. Joey looked at Mai and saw her trying to break free.

"Joey! Help me!"

"Mai!"

Devin was advancing on Mai. Joey fought his dad as hard as he could so he could help Mai. Mai was screaming for Joey to save her. Finally, Joey kicked his father and his dad let go of him. He ran over to Mai and punched Devin right in the jaw.

"Mai, come here."

Mai got up and limped over to Joey. Joey held her comfortably in his arms.

"Mai, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just hurt from where his hands gripped my wrists."

Devin got up and went right torwards Joey. Joey kicked him right where it hurts. Devin fell over in pain. Joey looked at his father with hate filled eyes.

"Get out of here! Now!"

"I'll get you one day."

His father and Devin left in a hurry. Joey sat Mai down on the bed and made sure that she was okay.

"Mai did he do anything else to you? Did he..."

"No, Joey. He didn't and I'm thankful."

"Me too Mai."

"Joey can you stay with me forever?"

Mai put his hand against her cheek and smiled. Joey smiled back.

"Of course Mai."

"Thank you!"

She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Joey returned the hug. Mai kissed Joey so hard that she knocked him over on his back onto the bed. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Mai looked down at the man whom she loved. Joey looked up at the woman he loved. Mai brought herself down again and kissed Joey once again. They were truley a perfect couple.  
It was amazing that to people's lives were so miserable, yet then it changed. Their darkness was turned into light and they had no worries left in their minds.

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Okay I'm going to make a sequel to this so looke for it soon. In the meantime, should I keep this PG-13 or change it to R? Tell me people. Patricia is my inspirtion for this story especially. I wasn't really sure that I could write romance novels, then she gave me the inspiration to write this. Oh and for any of you Seto and Serenity fans, that's the next story.

Yami: Leave a review! 


End file.
